Who Is Gonna Save You Now?
by MilesTPrower14
Summary: Robots attacking the city, as usual, Sonic saving the terrorized civilians, as usual... But having a new foe that will haunt Sonic physically and psychologically is not usual. (One-Shot. Recreation of the scene in Sonic Forces where Sonic gets captured)


**A/N: Another one of my fanfics, this one is just a small one-shot I had in mind for a long time right after I watched Spiderman: Far From Home and that was about Infinite and his powers and all the wasted potential they could have made**

**Instead, we just had this not-so-perfectly made glowing ruby that makes illusions? Or real things, one of the two, along with a crappy backstory and I'm here to fix the first part. The illusions!**

**This is just a remaking of the scene where Sonic gets captured (like that, very first scene in the game)**

**With all that out of the way, let's get into it!**

* * *

In the village of Sunset Heights there was a small group of mobian younglings, the atmosphere was so different from a normal day but yet so usual. It was Eggman again doing his old and repetitive tricks again, bring a bunch of worthless robots, and look threatening before being inevitably defeated by the blue hero of everyone, Sonic.

Among the young group of dogs, cats and bears that were cornered by the robots was Tails, Sonic's best companionship and friend; he was ready to fight against the bots if needed after watching the fear the villagers had, but that was not going to be necessary because without moving a single muscle, The blue hedgehog was there at the rescue like usual

"You're welcome" said Sonic with his cocky 'perfect' grin

"You're kinda late" said Tails smiling to kill the bad mood

"Yep, that's pretty much how I roll" Sonic replied before jumping into the air ready to make a homing attack towards Eggman's ship but before he could finish, he was tackled by an unknown challenger

Sonic hit the ground quickly getting up before getting another surprise hit, but there was another kind of surprise

"Shadow?" he exclaimed shocked, after seeing one of his buddies being once again on the 'bad' side "What motivated you to become evil again?"

Shadow didn't move and just stared at Sonic with a grin

Three more opponents appeared at the same time; two of them were not that shocking to see since Sonic had seen them already and knew they were the bad guys but it was the third one who really confused the hedgehog

"C-Chaos?" he asked "How are you- Why are you-"

Before he could finish a final foe showed up, unlike the other four that came in like free-falling from the sky this one came gently floating down from the sky.

"You're new" said Sonic

And it was. It was a black jackal with metal gray boots and black gloves with sharp points, and white stripes in his chest, he had a gray mask that covered all of his face and ears and white hair that came out behind the mask

He didn't say anything either and neither did Sonic; he just stretched for a second and dashed towards him

But he phased through the jackal

"Huh?"

"Woah, Sonic, wait a minute while I try to figure out what's exactly going on" Tails said quickly pulling out his Miles Electric trying to scan what was happening

Sonic turned around to the jackal and got ready to fight with him but instead he disappeared, and not just him, everything disappeared, Tails, Eggman, the four other opponents, the city, vanished because… they were never there in the first place making Sonic confused. The scenario then switched to that of black void with small sprinkles of red floating around

**I'm the Tallest of Mountains**

Sonic heard this voice that sounded a bit mechanic but not entirely robotic and suddenly he was in the same volcano that he battled against the Zeti in the Lost Hex, he looked around trying to understand the place and what was going on but before he could blink he got punched the face by Zavok's fist that came from who-knows-where

"So you want a rematch?" Sonic asked with still a smile

Zavok didn't say anything and he just ran towards the hedgehog and tried to hit him again but Sonic easily dodged it with a spin dash.

He jumped again trying to do a homing attack but he once again phased through him with Zavok completely disappearing along with the volcano

"Illusions?!"

**I am the Roughest of Waves**

The scenario changed again this time, Sonic found himself in a city he was very familiar with, Station Square, but all the buildings had a red aura around them and the streets were more crowded than usual. There was a small tremble and Sonic looked to the horizon where he saw one of his worst fears: A Tsunami

The citizens also looked at the massive wave that was approaching and started to run away in fear as the ground below them started to crack and water came from every angle possible

"_It's Chaos" _Sonic thought

The people kept running, some of them tripping among them and Sonic wasn't sure if to save the civilians or just stay there, if everything was going to continue disappearing then there wasn't any point in tiring himself in saving ghosts.

The wave hit Sonic and the city and he covered himself but nothing happened… except that the surroundings had changed again and this time into a destroyed city, flooded by Perfect Chaos the god of destruction

Sonic wasn't sure whether to fight or not, his instincts told him yes but his mind was different, he received a hit of water from Chaos and was launched against a wall.

**I'm the Toughest of Terrors**

This time, the surroundings stayed the same black void and the opponent was one of the Sonic's biggest competitions, Metal Sonic

"This isn't real" said Sonic to that mysterious voice "Whatever you're doing I know they're just illusions"

Metal Sonic charged up his laser in the torso but this time Sonic just stood there waiting for the laser to phase trough like everything else did

Except it didn't

Metal fired his laser and it hit straight at Sonic sending him a few meters away, Metal then flew at the hedgehog and grabbed him by the arm throwing him away, repeating this process like 3 more times

Sonic was now hardly standing really tired of all this madness

**I am the Darkest of Days**

"Stop hiding!" he shouted "Do these minions need to do everything for yo-"

He was shut abruptly by a kick in the head from his old buddy and rival Shadow the Hedgehog

Now, Sonic didn't know what to do, if to fight an "illusion" or if to not waste energy while also taking the risk of getting more hurt, he decided to fight the illusion and… it worked

The two exchanged combos of punches and kicks before the black hedgehog ultimately disappearing

**I am the Last One Standing**

Sonic looked around him trying to spot who or what was going to hit him or what place he was gonna be in… But nothing happened for a few seconds, it was again this empty black void

**Yes, look around you, and tell me what you really see**

"Who are you?!" Sonic shouted

**I am the Sharpest of Blades**

Sonic continued to search for who was going to hit him and he did but was too slow

Four jackals came from the four hemispheres each of them dealing one hit against Sonic and disappearing once again leaving Sonic pretty much dizzy at this point

**I won't stop until you know my name**

"Then tell me your name so we can stop!" Sonic answered again "I promise I won't forget it"

There was a distorted sound really annoying that Sonic had to cover his ears to avoid the noise. And with a bunch of red floating cubes, the jackal appeared

**I never end and that's the difference between us**

Sonic didn't said anything, he just kept a fighting position waiting for the jackal to strike but the jackal also stood there quietly

**Your time is up hedgehog… This time it's only you and me**

"That's because you decided it to be like that" Sonic replied still guarding his back "Take off this illusions are fight me in the real life"

**Do you want the real world? Okay**

The black void disappeared revealing the city they were originally in, but without Tails, robots, Eggman or any sign that something or someone was there

But the city was still on fire and the ashes could be smelled

**Is this the reality you want? The "Hero" of Mobius couldn't have prevented this?**

"You're only trying to get in my mind"

**Me? I have the power to show you what this is all about**

The scenario returned to fade out but this time it wasn't to a black void, instead it was an amusement park with a galactic thematic when the Eggman's ship had fired a new kind of laser at him

"Sonic! Look out!" Tails shouted pushing his partner

"Tails?" he asked confused feeling a deja vú all over again

The mind controlling ray Eggman created had hit his old buddy... It was that time, when he and Tails went to the outer-space to rescue little aliens called 'Wisps', Sonic was reliving the moment all over again, but it felt so real

**This isn't the first time you weren't fast enough**

The surroundings switched to a grassy field with beautiful trees that its life was being sucked by a machine from far away; Sonic spotted Amy and Knuckles in the distance simply lying in the ground lifeless

**And I could go on and on**

Now, memories were flashing all around Sonic, and he wasn't only seeing them like in a big screen or like remembering the moment, he was going _through _the moment itself. The Timer Eater capturing all his friends along with the time he turned into a monster and the adventures he had as one, the time Tails was captured by in the Lost Hex, or even when he let the Zeti free due to his own cockiness in the same planet

**The pain persists doesn't it? But only hurts if you let it. Look around you Sonic! Tell me what you see, your failure is being covered by the ego you have… if you kill a robot you're suddenly the best of everyone without even realizing what you're really doing. I had to endure the pain and that's what makes me… Infinite**

With Sonic distracted and physically and mentally weakened, the jackal fired one final hit at the hedgehog knocking him out from the battle and putting an end to the psychological torture

**Who is Gonna Save You Now?**

* * *

**OOF. There you have it! This fanfic was really dark and so exciting to write, because I was -almost- creating an entire backstory Infinite along with a possible Sonic Forces AU in the meantime, and this is certainly better than just an 7-hit combo (yes, I counted it) from crappy copies**

**As you can see, I used some inspiration from the lyrics in the Infinite Theme because that song is directly being sang at Sonic**

**And that's all. Tell me your opinion about it, don't be afraid and Thanks for reading my Stories!**


End file.
